


【白占】芜湖！世界树之干！

by Tamamura



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 喂奶（非母乳）, 奥秘卡加成性爱, 奶量全部过疗, 年上, 胸部蹂躏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamamura/pseuds/Tamamura
Summary: 白魔X占星，双奶搭档日常纯肉，内含一边哭一边操人的白魔，安慰之心的特殊用法
Relationships: Astrologian | AST Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 白占, 白魔法师/占星术士
Kudos: 1





	【白占】芜湖！世界树之干！

【“给我……”白魔抵在占星的颈窝处，偶尔去亲吻他的嘴唇，又蹭蹭他的下巴，下半身的动作却变本加厉。尽管白魔放低了姿态像小狗一样舔舐占星，占星还是哭着摇头，后穴传来的疼痛和快感在逼迫他答应白魔的请求。  
“求你了……啊……给我一张卡吧……”白魔又凑去他耳边低声求道，顺势舔掉了占星眼角的泪水，“就一张……嗯？好不好……”】  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

占星的奥秘卡谁不爱呢？  
白魔亲吻着占星胸口的世界树之干，尽管这张卡有更适合的人，可是每次占星把它们发给那些打人还没白魔狠的进攻职业，白魔都眼红不已，嫉妒到发狂。  
占星撩开白魔披挂在身上的白袍，默许了白魔眼馋的行为，现在他们都是赤身裸体的了。  
在迷宫中，他往往更注重团队的需求，奥秘卡往往在法令和闪耀的特效中与白魔擦肩而过，飞向白魔身前的进攻职业。此时占星也不想这么快就把卡交给白魔，被白魔操晕在床上的经历让他有些后怕，他小心翼翼地推开伏在胸口的头，手指在奥秘卡上摩挲着，整张卡仿佛被无形的火焰吞噬掉了。  
白魔眼睁睁看着奥秘卡迅速在空气中化为灰烬，没能及时抓住消失的世界树之干，他一手抓在了占星的胸肌上。  
“你……”白魔惊得说不出话，他猜测占星大概是有所顾虑了。  
占星的双腿盘上了白魔的腰，他湿润的后穴溢出了不少润滑剂，真亏白魔这么迷恋他的奥秘卡，扩张完了一直在冲着他放在胸口的卡发情，他的后穴才感到这么空虚，怎么会有人扩张完不插入啊？  
“别在意那么多东西。”占星皱眉，白魔的行为让他感觉白魔是想跟自己的奥秘卡上床而不是自己。  
他把从白魔身上撩下来的白袍抱在自己胸前，像白魔趴在他身上一样。对于宁愿毁了卡也不给白魔的行为他有些心虚，但是他也清楚给了卡的白魔做爱起来有多疯，他的身体难以承受。  
白魔愧疚地亲吻着占星的嘴角，扶着阴茎顶入了占星的体内，温热湿润的后穴紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，夹得他在占星耳边舒服地喘了一声。占星把白袍拽得更紧了，白魔的阴茎摩擦过前列腺的时候他也想舒服地呻吟出声，但是白魔比他先出声，耳边的喘息让占星的阴茎硬得发疼，他其实很想多听白魔喊几声，也许这样他会比白魔先高潮——白魔的声音对他有一种不明的诱惑力。他强行止住了自己的呻吟。  
润滑液被突然插入的阴茎挤出后穴，少量喷出，多数顺着占星的屁股流下，床单上马上就湿了一块。白魔不紧不慢的抽插着，还去与占星唇舌相交，一时间水声充斥着两人的耳朵。占星捻着白魔的乳头，拇指和食指揉搓着乳粒，又换成其他手指轮流把白魔的乳头搓得红彤彤的。现在白魔还不是很疯狂，他还可以有意识去享受做爱，有意识去用身体回应白魔。  
他把舌头抽离了白魔唇齿中，推着白魔的胸膛。白魔抬起上半身，在被占星捏肿的乳头旁边，一朵两个指头大小的蓝色百合正在缓慢的舒展花瓣，在被灯投射的阴影中发出淡淡的蓝光。  
白魔握住占星的手，忽然笑起来，像往常一样问他，自己的奶子大吗，下面的阴茎却更加有力的摩擦过占星的前列腺，往他的身体里冲。占星断断续续的呻吟着，被白魔抓住的那只手索性张开五指揉了一把白魔的胸肌，然后回应他：没有自己的大。  
被占星抱在怀里的白袍遮住了占星的上半身，白魔无法确认占星奶子到底有没有自己大，一般来说，做爱的时候他们总会去揉对方的奶子，把乳头揉到红肿，却极少去争论到底谁的奶子大——谁都希望在自己打输出的时候搭档的奶子更大一点。白魔正要撇开白袍的时候，占星阻止了他：“哈，不许拿走……给我闻。”  
然而后穴持续传来的快感让占星身体一抖，松开了抓着白袍的手。  
白魔笑出声，把袍子随意一卷，罩了占星整个脑袋，扒拉几下，露出占星的脸。占星又把耳朵边的袍子压下去，露出两只耳朵，方便听到白魔的声音。  
可是白魔并没有像刚进入时贴在占星耳朵边，没有顾虑的发出舒服的声音。占星小声催促白魔再快点，他的阴茎在空气中硬得流水，滴在他腹部上黏黏腻腻的，他迫不及待伸手去抚慰一番。  
他四根手指握住阴茎，拇指轻轻划着流出前列腺液的马眼，前列腺液从龟头上留下来，又弄得整根阴茎都湿透，前列腺液越多，他玩弄阴茎的速度越快，强烈的快意直击他的大脑，占星整个人在白魔身下逐渐恍惚。  
湿漉漉的龟头被手指摩擦着，加上前列腺被白魔不断刺激，腹部一缩，他仰起头长吟一声，睾丸已经缩紧了，即将高潮的他却突然被白魔掐了腰侧——腰侧是占星放置奥秘卡的地方，他对腰侧一向很警惕。被白魔这么偷袭一手，他上半身差点从床上蹦起来，快要到来的高潮突然退潮，像红玉炮台近海的红龙，发现有人在钓它连夜卷铺盖逃走。  
“放手！”占星恼羞成怒，无法达到高潮让他气极反笑，“你到底是喜欢我还是喜欢我的奥秘卡？老贪狗！苦难之心从学会以来直暴过几次？”  
白魔很爽快地认错了，不直暴的苦难之心一直是他的痛处，他一边凑在占星耳边道歉，一边揉揉占星被掐红的腰，将占星后穴挤得满满当当的阴茎讨好般用龟头在占星的前列腺处摩擦几下，直到占星眼神变柔和了，不断发出舒服的声音才继续抽插。  
“嗯，嗯……”  
“啊……有没有舒服点？”  
白魔一手搂着占星的腰，另一手替占星套弄他的阴茎，把两人腹部之间弄得一把糊涂。他还随着抽插与套弄的节奏在占星耳边喘起来，叫得比占星还大声，气息吹进占星的耳朵里，让占星的身体颤抖了几下。  
“还可以，我想射了。”占星的前后都被白魔照顾得很好，他侧过头亲亲白魔嘴唇，又把头扭向另一边，半边脸都埋在白魔的袍子里。  
白魔把放在占星腰后的手伸进了袍子里，掰过占星的脸，包含渴望的看着他——白魔又想要奥秘卡了。  
其实都是治疗职业，他都清楚的。治疗职业并非没有输出，白魔和他都以奶好为基础，打高为目标，他知道奥秘卡的加成让每个人都心动，这就是奥秘魔法的魅力所在啊。可是进攻职业比治疗职业更能发挥出奥秘卡的作用，他也想给自己贴一张卡，可是为了团队，他不能。除了私下，他从来没有给过白魔一张卡，这就导致他们搭档多年，白魔在外隐忍着对奥秘卡的渴望，私下对奥秘卡的欲望全部都发泄在占星的身上，一旦得到卡，就把占星里里外外都操个遍，把占星操出后遗症，贴给白魔卡的手都是抖的。  
可是白魔的目光太让他心动了，他怎么会不想像白魔一样享受得到奥秘卡加成后的喜悦呢？尽管知道待会的性爱会令他痛苦与快感翻倍。  
占星示意白魔停下撸他阴茎的动作，比起阴茎，他的前列腺更喜欢被白魔照顾，后穴的刺激已经让他足够快活了，他一直享受着白魔，却不知自己的湿热后穴有没有让白魔感到舒服。  
床头柜上放着占星从腰上解下来的卡包，它不像白魔的袍子那样在两人的视角内，直接参与两人的性爱，但是两人心里始终都在想着它。占星出手了。  
他想起白魔在战场上闪闪发光的闪耀，打在BOSS身上跳动的天辉，安抚队友的同时给予BOSS伤害的法令，虽然在技能特效不比占星美丽，但是白魔挥舞牧杖的姿态是占星旋转天球仪没有的帅气，这样的白魔永远都会给予队友十足的安全感，而现在他正在被这个白魔压在身下反反复复地操，他想着一定要抽一张合适白魔奥秘卡，还得要配得上白魔看上去没有自己大的奶子。  
占星闭上眼，沾有自己体液的手颤抖着捏到了卡放在白魔与自己眼前，才睁开眼——世界树之干。  
不出所料，白魔的脸贴近到快要把卡吃了，双眼发红，眼泪在眼眶里打着转。  
“给我……”白魔的声音开始不稳了，他蹭蹭占星的颈窝，阴茎更用力的插进占星更深处，顶得占星眼泪比他先一步流下来。  
瞬间传来的快感麻痹了占星的全身，白魔突然的加速弄得他索性哭了出来，手抖得也拿不住，世界树之干掉落在了一边。  
“给我好不好，求求你了……给我好吗……”  
白魔已经带了哭腔，发红的眼眶没能盛住越发增多的眼泪，顺着白魔的脸颊大股流了下来。  
一边哭一边用力操人的白魔语无伦次，他也想射，射在占星紧紧抚慰他阴茎的后穴里，内部的润滑剂会和他的精液混搅在一起，让占星从心理上有种被充满的感觉，他想，他太想了。他还想插得更深，恨不得把蛋也一起塞进去，或者几根手指也好，可是他觉得占星不喜欢这么做，因为只是一根阴茎就把占星的穴口撑大了，更不用想其他的东西也进去了。他什么都想对占星做，想从占星那里索取，也想从占星那里得到占星亲手贴给他的卡，带有占星温度的奥秘卡。他其实不在乎奥秘卡能有多少加成，他只想把占星的温度留在自己身上，他渴望到几乎失去理智。  
占星被他操得全身发抖，脸上混杂着他自己和白魔的眼泪，湿漉漉的，又被白魔强迫接吻，一时间混乱得无法思考。  
“给我啊……你已经抽到了，为什么不给我……”  
白魔话都快说不清楚了，他揉着占星的奶子，又拿自己奶子和占星的贴在一块随着下体的运动摩擦着，两人的乳头都被弄得又红又肿，再掐用力点似乎就会出奶。可是没人喊难受，白魔自己也没有感觉。  
“不给我的话给你自己好不好？”白魔的眼泪大片大片的往下掉，“不要给那些黑头的进攻职业，也不要给那些打得还没有我高的防护职业啊！！！”  
两人硬得流水的阴茎流出的液体越来越多，可是谁都没有达到高潮。白魔疯狂的亲吻他，用舌头逼得占星一个清晰的字眼都吐不出来，占星的嘴巴里被搞的一塌糊涂，唾液止不住的从嘴角留下来。  
他被后穴的刺激与接吻的呼吸不畅逼得流泪，但哭着哭着终于回神了，奶子被白魔揉得发红，脸上湿的一塌糊涂，他没想到战斗经历比他丰富、在外维护他照顾他的年长的白魔竟然还能哭成这样，还操人越来越狠，突然不知道该哭该笑。应该，可以嘲笑吧？  
他颤抖的手好不容易拿起了掉在一边的世界树之干，白魔还在一边哭一边在他耳边求他，并没有看到他的动作。  
占星想推开趴在自己身上的白魔，却没有什么力气，反而白魔抱得他更紧了，他的阴茎在两人中间摩擦，后穴被白魔狠厉地侵犯，再不把这张卡送出去，他就要爽到失去意识了。他在心里叹了口气，也抱住了白魔，双手搭在白魔的后背上，奥秘卡紧紧的贴在白魔两块肩胛骨中间。  
后背感受到奥秘卡的材质，白魔突然惊醒，停止了哭泣，奥秘卡的加成让他勃起的阴茎更加冲动了，就像平常看到一有团辅就会尽力输出一样，把好东西好技能统统插到团辅里去，他的脑子还没开始思考这是什么东西，他的身体就已经条件反射像条猛然发情的公狗，只为解决性爱问题去做爱。  
“慢点！……慢点……”占星哭喊道，他的私心叫他贴上的是王冠之贵妇，并非世界树之干，他为什么要给自己找罪受呢？光是给白魔太阳神他就被白魔操晕过去了，更别说更加适合白魔的世界树之干，和最适合白魔的王冠之贵妇。谁给他的勇气承受白魔激烈的性交？  
“是世界树之干吗？”迷迷糊糊中，占星听到白魔在他耳边说话。  
不是的，是王冠之贵妇……  
他想回答白魔，从嘴巴里出来的却是因为过于强烈的刺激发出的喊叫。  
他喊得嗓子哑了，哭得喉咙干疼，可是白魔无法放慢速度，更无法停下来，没有人会看着团辅逛街，即使人再变态也不会拿着占星的奥秘卡摸鱼——长年在外得不到一张奥秘卡的白魔更不会了。  
占星的叫声逐渐弱下去了，已经哭哑的嗓子发出的尽是破破碎碎的呻吟，他搭在白魔腰上的双腿滑落在床上，被白魔的动作顶到再次张开，大开的双腿间被白魔侵犯得红透，穴口周边都被白魔的阴毛和阴囊摩擦得火辣，更不用说被阴茎狠命捣鼓得不成样子的穴里头了。  
他彻底受不了了，双腿没有力气挣扎，只有放在白魔后背的双手因为身体遭受刺激无力抵抗，毫无意识地抓着白魔的后背，祈求缓解。他的指甲不长，没有抓出血，但是留在白魔的后背上的红痕也十分触目惊心，抓痕一道又一道，覆盖在白魔漂亮的背肌上，幸好白魔日常外出穿的袍子能将它们遮掩严实，即使痕迹不消下去也能见人。  
他在白魔身下挣扎，又被白魔压得死死的，从奥秘卡开始发挥作用时的大喊大叫逐渐变成了弱猫一样的呻吟声，在高潮来临前已经发不出任何声音了。无意识抓挠白魔后背的双手突然从白魔背上滑落到床单上，大开的双腿抽搐着，脚指头也蜷缩起来，垫着白魔袍子的脑袋渐渐往后仰，泪流满面的他大张着嘴巴，只剩下喉咙努力抽气吐气的声音，胸膛也因为脑袋的后仰往上挺，和白魔的胸膛紧紧地贴在一块，他极力去摄取空气，疼痛的喉咙碰到急速的空气流越发干涩，吸进去的空气像刀子一样划着他的喉咙，逼迫他难受得抽泣。  
双腿的痉挛似乎传到了全身，全身的肌肉都在朝他拒绝接受信息的脑袋喊疼，喊爽，喊受不了。他的阴茎在两人之间断断续续地射精，被白魔摩擦得到处都是，身体又抽搐不止，不少精液顺着他的腰腹往下流，流到被白魔干穿的屁股处，流到床单上，流得下半身的床单湿一片。  
占星头一歪，半张脸埋在被汗水唾液和眼泪弄得半湿的白袍里，微弱地喘气，任由白魔还在操弄他的身体都没有一点动静了——不，还是有的，袖内抽卡转好了。  
也许是属性是厚实之土的世界树之干给他的力量，他的手臂自动朝腰间摸去，没有摸到卡包又往床头柜挪去，终于抓出了另一张卡。抽到了奥秘卡的手臂没有缩回来，因为这是他的肌肉记忆，做完抽卡的动作，剩下是脑子来判断发给谁这张卡，可是他的意识还没有回来，脑子收到信息全部都是屁股里与阴茎摩擦的肌肉在喊疼喊辣，快感从前列腺传到身体的每块肌肉都在喊爽。  
倒是白魔终于意识到发生什么了，但他只是放缓了速度，好好感受一下占星紧缩的后穴夹得他也缓一大口气，可是再吐多呻吟失去意识的占星也听不到。他握着占星拿着奥秘卡的手，放在自己唇边，吻一吻，又伸出一点点舌头像犬类一样小心翼翼地舔舐着，最后把占星的手放在占星的胸口，奥秘卡贴在他一边被摩擦红肿的乳头上。  
白魔终于看清了占星无意识抽到的什么卡，芜湖，又他妈是世界树之干，占星要是清醒的，肯定又破口大骂了，连抽三张都是世界树之干，第一张被毁了，第二张换成王冠之贵妇贴了白魔，第三张正贴在占星乳头上。依然是肌肉记忆，奥秘卡贴上了人，身体就会自己使用出卡技能，因为没有一个标识，身体自觉地发出了卡，给占星换来一个“日”标识，并非像之前有意识地给白魔换成王冠之贵妇。  
白魔的身体紧紧贴着占星，双手捧着占星的脸，把扭过去的头转正，慢慢吸吮占星的下唇。下身的阴囊紧紧挨着占星的屁股，阴茎怼在占星最深处，遂心快意地射精。等舒服了一阵，他又把舌头伸进占星依然大张的嘴巴里，乱舔一通。  
占星被他舔回了神，第一个反应就是去摸白魔奶子，白魔也抬一点身子让他揉了，但是阴茎依然在占星体内射精，绞紧的后穴让白魔待会还想继续抽插几轮。  
白魔乳头旁边三朵两指头大小的蓝色百合早就完全盛开了，在白魔胸膛上发着淡淡的蓝光，花茎连着三朵蓝百合，还有一个刻意突出的空位置，是留给准备绽放的血百合的。占星眼馋的就是这个。他摸着完全盛开的蓝百合，顺着花茎，把三朵都摸完，最后手指停留在血百合应该绽放的地方。白魔眼馋占星的奥秘卡，占星也眼馋白魔的血百合，苦难之心对白魔的重要性也如奥秘卡对占星的重要性，同为治疗职业，自然是治疗职业最懂治疗职业。  
占星回应着白魔瞎搅的舌头，两人和平常一样深吻，呼吸都逐渐平缓下来。占星示意白魔把阴茎拔出来，他的下半身被白魔操得没法动弹，合不拢的双腿也不能踢踢白魔，只好拿手推推白魔的胸膛。  
白魔挺不乐意地退了出来，还没来得及去看不断流出精液的后穴，便见占星抱着他的腰往下凑，一口咬住了他红肿的奶头。他只觉得乳头一疼，胸上的蓝百合就少了一朵，花茎上，探出了一个血红的花骨朵。含有强大治愈魔法的魔力在占星口中炸开，直冲他的喉咙，宛如白魔上回让他做的深喉。因为哭喊变干涩疼痛的喉咙被治疗魔法大量冲过，占星发出的声音不再嘶哑，不适感迅速消失了。但是过量治疗刺激得占星眼泪直流，一张开嘴，舌头就不知觉地伸出来，往白魔还在溢出少量治疗魔法的乳头上凑，一下又一下地舔着，下意识等待更多的奶量。明明是安慰之心，却怎么也起不到安慰占星的作用。  
白魔吃痛地叫了声，悟了。  
在占星又含住乳头刚咬下去拿走第二朵蓝百合时候，白魔捏着他的两腮强迫他张开嘴，吐出被咬得漏奶的乳头，另一只手扶着阴茎再次撞进占星体内。占星一惊，嘴里的蓝百合突然炸开，由于被白魔捏开嘴，强大的魔力倒是没有冲进他喉咙深处，而是从他嘴边不断流出，消散在空气里。不断从嘴角流出的魔力让占星突然有种被白魔射在嘴里的感觉，心里默许了白魔的奶子暂时比他大，至少他整张嘴都吃不下这些奶，完全过量，太可惜了。他看到白魔花茎的血百合快要绽放了，但是最后一朵蓝百合却不见踪影。在他反应过来之前，白魔的阴茎又在他体内突然抽插起来，紧接着那朵发红光的血百合突然绽放，同时他感到自己后穴一股涌流挤入肠道，大量治愈之力在他直肠内乱窜，安抚他被阴茎摩擦得难受的地方，部分魔力被白魔的阴茎插得喷出后穴，少部分被挤流出穴口，统统都慢慢消散在空气中。  
“！———”  
占星被刺激得叫出声，随即白魔摩擦他前列腺又让他舒服不已，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟。软下去的阴茎又再次站起来，断断续续地流出精液，他被这股魔力冲击得全身发软，前列腺又在叫爽了。三次都过疗的奶量让他在作为治疗职业心理上难以接受，但是身为白魔的搭档身体上又爽得不行，甚至还想让白魔再往他里面塞一个天赐，能让人瞬间得到完全治愈的天赐祝福多么令人羡慕，他的先天禀赋就不行。  
白魔捏捏自己被占星又揉又咬的乳头，一旁血百合的花瓣敞得大开，他把绽放的血百合凑近占星，低声在他耳边问：“苦难之心也要塞进你的后面吗？”  
看着眼前那朵血红的百合，占星仰身搂着白魔的脖子，胸贴胸，奶贴奶，头在白魔颈窝处轻轻摇着。“别吧，挺好看一玩意，别塞。”  
他想再次把腿盘上白魔的腰，但是被操开的双腿实在没有力气，他只好放弃这个想法。  
“是你要吃我三发安慰之心的，怎么，不顺便吃一发苦难之心吗？”  
白魔开玩笑道，得到了奥秘卡的性爱让他感到满足，怎么说这种高伤害技能也不会用到队友身上，但明显他的搭档很喜欢看他打苦难之心的样子，可能是为了嘲笑他这个苦难之心又没直暴。  
“反正你这个苦难之心它又不直暴……”占星软趴趴地从白魔颈窝离开，仰头倒在因为激烈的性爱挪位的袍子里，发现湿透了垫得脖子难受，他又把袍子推开。  
白魔一听这话，乐了，在占星里头抽插的阴茎停了下来，他伏在占星耳边缓声说道：  
“你今晚连抽了三个世界树之干，看看你的标识？”  
……  
那又怎么样！标识只有一个日而已！

**Author's Note:**

> 有空补全占星看着白魔打出苦难之心的高潮情节（不会有空的）


End file.
